This invention relates to aerosol containers, and more particularly, to an aerosol container with a unique beaded cylindrical body.
Aerosol containers containing a wide variety of active components such as insect repellents, insecticides, hair sprays, creams or foams and so on have been marketed widely for household, commercial or industrial purposes. A conventional aerosol container is a four-piece assembly. It includes a body made up of a sidewall, a bottom wall secured to the sidewall by a bottom chime seam, a dome shaped top wall joined to the sidewall by a chime seam, and an aerosol device closing an opening in the top and joined to the top wall by a crimp to form a metal container. An aerosol valve for dispensing the fluid contents of the container is typically mounted to the dome along the axis of the cylindrical metal container. The container is filled with a fluid product to be dispensed and is mixed with a propellant so as to be pressure discharged from the container through a dispensing valve. Associated with the dispensing valve is a dip tube which extends toward the bottom of the container. It has been quite common to cover the domed end of an aerosol container and the dispensing valve attached thereto, by a cover referred to commonly as an overcap. Such overcaps typically snap over the doubleseam or over a snap bead which is normally formed in the dome somewhere near the cylindrical wall of the metal container body.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a container for housing a spray aerosol container having a tubular body with a spray orifice adjacent one end thereof. A movable top closure is positioned in the tubular body and, when depressed, the closure activates the spray section. The normal return force of the spray section, after it has been depressed, returns the top closure to its rest position against the end of the body. The cylindrical body of the container is formed with beads about its circumference. The beads provide additional strength to the container body, so that increased height may be obtained without increasing the thickness of the cylindrical wall. The container of the instant invention provides a functional but attractive, streamlined and esthetic package which is easy to assemble and to manufacture, ergonomic, and provides superior strength and resistance to vacuum paneling.